His Guiding Light
by razurite
Summary: It's Obon week, and the Shinigami duo are sent to investigate an Inn in which strange disappearances have taken place, regarding a maze of mirrors. Will the Shinigami lose themselves in this maze, or will they end up finding each other? TsuzukiHisoka. UPD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All right, well, this is my first Yami No Matsuei fic . It's centered around the Buddhist-adapted holiday of Halloween, known in Japan as Obon. Before you get too far into the fic, you need to know about the Holiday, or you wont catch a lot of the symbolism.

So! Read below before going any further.

**Obon Week/Festival**: The week of Obon takes place during the Summer, in mid-July or August. Lanterns are lit outside of homes to guide dead ancestors to their living descendants' places of living, "lighting the way" for the souls. Families also travel to their ancestor's tombs, which usually reside in less urban areas (which makes Tsuzuki and Hisoka's visit to a Kyushu Innchoice ). At the end of the week, a festival takes place, where the streets are lined in lanterns and incense, and dances take place to celebrate the dead. When the festival ends, colored lanterns are lit and set on the coast of the sea, where they drift along the water and guide the souls back home.

So, read. Review for encouragement! I'll see you next chapter.

Disclaimer: Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei)does not belong to me. This storyline and all characters never mentioned in the manga/anime do.

* * *

It was the dawn of a hectic week for the Judgement Bureau of Hades. Chaos and confusion was nothing strange to this business, and this was especially true this week in particular. This was the week in which harbored the Obon Festival, a time in which many souls of the dead were beckoned back to their families. It was a very important week for all workers and Shinigami alike, making certain that the transition of souls ran smoothly as ever and remained closely monitored. As usual, the Shinigami were hard at work.

"Oh! My morning dessert, carrot cake and apple pie!" Tsuzuki nearly squealed, his body was seemingly struggling to contain his excitement. He looked like a trembling bomb.

"I can't imagine what state your gallbladder must be in," commented his partner, Hisoka Kurosaki, glancing away at the sight - it repulsed him how Tsuzuki savagely abused the deadly sin of gluttony.

"Oh, but Hisoka!" chirped a very happy Tsuzuki, his tone whimsical as a song, "This is _carrot_ cake and _apple_ pie. I don't know what all the fuss is about, incorporating fruits and vegetables into what you eat isn't so bad!"

Hisoka sighed.

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki. Konoe needs a word." There was a flare on Tatsumi's face as his glasses caught the light's reflection and he adjusted them, stopping temporarily at the doorframe.

Tsuzuki moaned.

"But! I haven't finished my dessert!"

"It's nine A.M. I think dessert can wait ten hours."

"Tatsuuumi!" whined a crushed Tsuzuki, pleading violet eyes filling like pools, reflecting light like ripples. Tatsumi jerked his head as though he had been struck with a fatal blow, nearly cowering.

Those. Eyes.

"Ts-tsuzuki... I'll keep an eye on your breakfast, you can have them when you get back," Tatsumi reassured him, avoiding his facial expression at all costs as he strode to the table. Upon arriving he was greeted with the nauseating aroma of sugar smothered in more sugary essence. Tatsumi sighed. "This is what he calls breakfast..."

"Thanks Tatsumi," Tsuzuki sighed, trudging sluggishly out the door. Hisoka had long since proceeded down the hallway, and was now at the mercy of the Chief's impatient scowl.

"He's still coping with having to separate from his breakfast," Hisoka explained.

"Oh. Damn it. Better get comfortable, then," breathed Konoe, sinking in his seat.

"So?" Tsuzuki spoke up, entering through the door. "This better be good."

"What do you think I'm paying you for!" demanded a raging Chief Konoe, nearly sending the pair of Shinigami tumbling back. "To indulge in sweets? How ridiculous. I'm paying you to do your work, and to bring _me_ back sweets. How difficult is that to comprehend?"

"Ahh!" Tsuzuki shrieked and took refuge behind his younger blond partner, a safe distance away from the sight of Konoe and that vein pulsating on his forehead.

"... And you call yourself a man," Hisoka squinted.

"Anyway, urgent business boys!" The Chief rose from his seat, palms forcefully meeting the desk, causing the two to forfeit attention from one another. "Apparently there has been a sinister plot underway - a barrier, if you will - that is preventing the spirits of lost guests at an Inn from passing on."

"A barrier?" inquired Tsuzuki, Konoe having been given all claims on the Shinigami's undivided attention. "Who could create such a force?"

"We're unsure. The owner of the Inn is Tamura Yutaka. Mr. Tamura's daughter, Yumiko, was the first to go missing. She was the only family that Mr. Tamura had after her birth, which resulted in his wife's death. According to our files, she's been deceased for twenty years now, but her demise has not yet been properly registered with the Bureau. This matter has only been drawn to the surface due to the recent disappearances that have now been brought to our attention. There is a very sinister, paranormal activity involved in this case that has prevented us from knowing."

"You mean to say," Tsuzuki interrupted, eyes concentrating on an absent spot upon Konoe's desktop, "that some force is trying desperately to keep Yumiko a spirit?"

"It would seem so, yes," Konoe replied airily. It seems the matter posed quite confusing to him, as well. "Apparently, rumors began to circulate that the home was haunted after Yumiko's death. The Mansion became somewhat of a tourist attraction. The transition of his Mansion from home into a Bed and Breakfast, if you will, began only several months ago at the peak of Mr. Tamura's retirement, and it seems as though guests have gone missing since. The Inn is especially popular during Obon, it seems they're booked."

"Phew!" breathed Tsuzuki in relief. "And here I was thinking that you were going to make us stay at that place."

"They're booked because we bought out the last room!" Konoe beamed.

Tsuzuki cried in desperation.

"Your job," Konoe managed to make his voice audible over Tsuzuki's wailing, "is to find those that have gone missing before it's too late. As of now, the only death that has taken place concerning the spiritual barrier is Yumiko's. If possible, you two need to keep it that way. Yumiko's soul needs to return as well, to be judged, and the barrier broken."

"Anything else?" asked a drained sounding Hisoka, coming to terms with the hefty load dumped onto his shoulders he was struggling from.

"Yes. Bring me back some Ichigo Daifuku!" the Chief's eyes went somewhat astral, an expression often witnessed on Tsuzuki. "This time of year gives me a hankering for strawberries!"

The Chief and Tsuzuki also had in common that they could use terms like _hankering_ and not lower their heads in shame.

"I should have known," muttered Hisoka. A revolted glare was then spared in Tsuzuki's direction. Witnessing a grown man cry like this was too pathetic a sight to be dealt with. "Oh, you'll get over it. Come on, we don't have a lot of time to spare."

So, the duo set out for their mission. They were each decked in rather simple travelers attire, which meant the only very temporary absence of their coats.

The arch of cherry blossoms were nearly blinding overhead as the pair passed through in silence. The petals whimsically danced at their feet, twirling in the breath of summer. The aroma of warm mid-summer life, air thick and sticky with relief only granted by the occasional breeze. A setting like a pallet of pastel was no place for the dead, yet here they were.

"Tsuzuki!" Hollered a familiar voice, causing the two to turn their heads. A dark figure was quickly proceeding amidst all of the white, becoming recognizable once neared.

"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki questioned, puzzled.

"You forgot something," Tatsumi responded breathlessly, handing Tsuzuki a wrapped plate.

"_Tatsumi!_" Squealed an ecstatic Tsuzuki, having revealed the plate's contents. There, for hungry eyes to fix on, his sweet apple pie and slice of carrot cake! "Thank you!"

Tatsumi chuckled, fixing the frame of his glasses to sit more securely on the bridge of his nose. There, the darkly clad man watched as the pair ventured through the arch of cherry blossoms, standing opposite from where their latest mission waited to embrace them on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What? The second chapter's up so soon? That's not a problem, is it?

* * *

"All right. You're going as Matsuki Takashi," Hisoka informed his partner as he read from their files. 

"Uh huh?" Tsuzuki stretched, passing through the familiar Kyushu scenery. The pair were traveling across a bridge to their destination, overlooking the quiet waters beneath as they continued along. The water was golden, the light surrounded made so by the sheer petals and leaves sprouted from twisted thicket, burned by the brilliant gold of the sun. The passing breeze made the quiet life dance around them. It was too eerie to be peaceful.

"I'm going as Matsuki Yukio," Hisoka squinted, descending the bridge alongside Tsuzuki. "Apparently I'm your younger brother."

"That can't be too hard! We've done it before!" Tsuzuki beamed.

"Don't remind me," Hisoka murmured as he tucked the folder back in his suitcase and slung the pack over his shoulder. "Anyway, we shouldn't be too far."

The pair walked the cobblestone creek, a sun baked path leading further into the Kyushu countryside. The still beauty surrounding them only faded deeper into calm, the breeze seemed to whisper. The setting was surreal, almost foreboding. The weight seemed heavier here, thick with the airy and vague sensation of dread.

Hisoka shivered.

"Hisoka, come look!" Tsuzuki urged in the direction of a fenced in area. The pair peered over the border, incense smoke curling and drifting into the air which carried it away. There seated the quiet haven of a cemetery, where families had quietly gathered to visit with their deceased relatives in honor of Obon.

"What's the big deal? It's sort of depressing looking at a cemetery when you're all ready dead," Hisoka commented, his vision planted firmly below him.

"I think it's sort of beautiful," replied a wistful Tsuzuki. "When you're alive, you're not sure where your loved ones have gone. You know that someday you'll face the same fate, and the mystery of it terrifies you. It's peaceful to know that there's a life after death."

"Is it?" Hisoka didn't seem the least bit hesitant to start toward the path again.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki followed after the dismayed boy, that familiar concerned look abducted any trace of previous celestial expression. "What are you acting so cynical about?"

"Forget it, Tsuzuki," hissed his partner, yanking himself from Tsuzuki's consoling touch. He left a bewildered Tsuzuki behind him, melancholy stare trailing after his partner's feet. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to reach him, but he was too far away.

He hated being left behind.

**XvX**

"Make yourselves at home!" chimed a sweet, pink faced girl with bouncing gold ribbons after the Shinigami claimed their stay at the desk. The pair had traveled in silence. Tsuzuki would occasionally voice whatever came to mind, such as how much longer they had to walk, the absence of food in his stomach. He had even stooped so low as to comment on the weather. He only received short answers or grunts from Hisoka's direction.

The brilliant European architecture of the Mansion resembled the classic haunted castle portrayed in Victorian-based films and stories. The Shinigami were rendered breathless at the sight (despite Hisoka's refusal to show it). The stunning entryway showcased marble flooring, the chandelier overhead drenching the setting in warm gold. Paintings of sad, round-faced Botticelli styled angels graced the ceiling. Columns sculpted in graceful cherubim and winged angelic beauties separated the first story rooms. All gold danced in the dim, obscure beauty where light was too weak to shine.

"I heard from the locals that this was once the owner's home," Tsuzuki's attempt at conversation didn't seem fail with the young maid.

"Oh, yes!" the young woman spoke as she lead them through the quiet marble hallways to their room. "It had been a dream of Mr. Tamura's and his wife before she passed on..."

"That's too bad," Tsuzuki replied drearily, scanning the dimly lit walls of paintings.

"So Mr. Tamura opened a Honeymoon Bed and Breakfast in her honor!" Beamed the maid, unaware that she had just voiced their doom.

"... Honeymoon?" Spoke a severely flustered Hisoka. Tsuzuki froze. The girl giggled.

"Of course! Surely your husband's mentioned this Inn is exclusively for couples!" She chuckled, blissfully rambling on about the romantic and sensual services the Inn had to offer the "happy couple". All the while, Tsuzuki was debating crying in exasperation or breaking out in hysterics, but ultimately could not decide between the two and simply stood there in shock. Hisoka was inwardly raging, and the fires within had stained his cheeks with a flush. "We will do everything in our power to ensure that you enjoy your stay, Mister and Mister Matsuki!"

"..." That old man was going to pay.

**XvX**

"Fine. You can hold my hand, but if you do anything else, I'll have to chop off the offending body part," Hisoka threatened while they unpacked in their suite.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined. "You act as though I asked for this! I didn't know!"

"Just be quiet. You're giving me a headache," Hisoka mumbled, forcing the last clothing items offered in his trove into the drawer and managing it shut.

The two certainly didn't resemble a newly married couple. They resembled an _old_ married couple.

"Hisoka... What's been on your mind?" Inquired Tsuzuki gently. Those eyes startled Hisoka most about Tsuzuki. They contained so much knowledge, causing Hisoka to question whether or not they knew him thoroughly inside and out all ready. They contained the depth of oceans, steady and beautiful. But in an instant, like a devastating storm that caused black waters to rapidly toss and crash, anger captured that image in his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping," he lied, almost effortlessly. Tsuzuki knew this wasn't the case, but whether he cared to voice it or inquire further was up to him to decide for himself.

A pause.

"I see," was his reply. Steady and quiet, as if handling the earth's stability. "Maybe you should sleep. I'll bring you up some food."

"Tsuzuki..." But he was all ready gone. A distance defying logic seemed to separate them now, leaving them both hollow at the departure.

Hisoka sighed, lowering his head so his cheek met his pillow. He hated lying to Tsuzuki. He knew that more than making him feel inadequate and almost worthless as a partner, it made him feel hopeless. Hopeless, not for himself, but that Hisoka was suffering far from the stretch of his efforts.

That someone could be so selfless was something this boy had never known before. Anyone who had the will - or patience - to discover what qualities the man possessed beyond the outer mask of simplicity that dominated him, would almost feel unworthy to know him.

He... Didn't deserve him.

These were the thoughts that sent Hisoka fading into a deep sleep.

**XvX**

"I mean, why can't he tell me? Me! After everything we've been through!" Tsuzuki, meanwhile, had taken to dumping his overload of troubles on the poor, unsuspecting Inn occupants during dinner. "I think I deserve to know what's bothering my own partner!"

"Well, relationships take time, Mr. Matsuki!" Consoled a rather wealthy looking man, friendly enough to have pretended to seem interested.

"No one has ever stayed with me long enough! What if it's me? What do _I_ do wrong?" The Newlywed incognito wept into the countertop, shoulders trembling as he poured himself out in the open for all to see.

"I'm sure it's not you," the man rubbed Tsuzuki's back while he moaned miserably through his tears, catching the salt in his mouth and shuddering pathetically.

"I know I'm a little lazy, but I perform well!" Tsuzuki croaked through tears, chugging down every last drop of red wine his glass offered. "My intentions are always good!"

"Well I... I suppose that wouldn't be for me to say," muttered the man uncomfortably, clearing his throat before sinking into the barstool at Tsuzuki's side.

Tsuzuki sniffed.

"What's your name again?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Tamura Yutaka," the kind-looking older man responded, extending a hand.

"So you're-"

"The owner, yes."

The men shook hands, and Tsuzuki immediately gathered himself, seeming to have recovered from his mild buzz. His eyes lit with interest, which fortunately seemed to quench the thirst of the owner's ego, rather than spark suspicion.

"It gets lonely here," he admitted after the two had conversed rather aimlessly for a long while. The two men now spoke on the outer balcony that overlooked the nighttime sea. The two watched while the black tides nearly engulfed the rock at the coastline, before crawling back with the rhythmic flow of the quiet ocean. "I realize it sounds crazy, but I'll occasionally hear the voice of my daughter, as though she's still here with me. It's the happiest sound in the world, yet it leaves me so hollow."

Tsuzuki watched and listened attentively while the old man spoke. How it must feel to be left in a world alone with nothing to hold onto. The old man had such sad eyes, rivaled only to Tsuzuki's knowledge by one other...

"This was ultimately the last push toward the dream shared by my wife. I want to hear voices around me, but I want them to be genuine. I want something near enough to reach and feel."

Tsuzuki smiled. A sad smile. "I think I understand."

**XvX**

There was glass everywhere. Spinning, reflecting, blinding. Turning corners only to meet mirrors. Mirrors reflecting mirrors, making tunnels. Reaching for free air, stopped by cold solid. Illusions. Never ending. Confusion, a whirlwind.

_Insanity_.

And the girl in white, with thick black hair to contrast, watches you with her face pale as she smiles. Because you're playing her game. But just as quickly as she appears, you lose her again.

You lose yourself...

"No!" Hisoka's voice broke the still of the evening, and he fully came to his senses after he had jerked himself up, sheets drenched in sweat. "Tsuzuki..."

But Tsuzuki still hadn't returned. He found that beneath him, his sheets had writhed along with his frantic movements. Had he absorbed the dismal mood and dread of this house while he slept? He could scarcely remember a time in which his terror ran so deep, and Tsuzuki wasn't here. Hisoka had pulled his sheets around himself, chanting his partner's name little above a whisper, as if that might beckon him back again.

"_Are you lonely?_"

The voice was startling, but Hisoka was rendered still. His eyes were shut tightly, while his hand was gripping the sheets, making the white of his knuckles visible. "Go away!"

"Only if you promise to come find me..."

The voice belonged to a child. It was quiet and taunting, much like the haughty child on a playground, teasing another of being a too afraid to meet their challenge. Despite himself, Hisoka could feel her attempt at manipulation was not ill wasted.

Fearful green eyes soon confronted the sight, which he had not expected to be standing at the very edge of his bedside. Hisoka felt his breath drain from his chest as he viewed the ghost girl fully. Her flaxen skin seemed to glow, contrasting the strands of black that limited the view of her face. Hisoka shuddered violently, his senses seemed to wrap around the girl's movements like a string. Her pale body was stiff like death, and her arm was slowly reaching _toward_ him. Her eyes were coveted by the mass of black hair, yet he could feel her eyes burning him with their intensity. Her hand felt his cheek. He retracted at the glacier touch of her, his body was crushed beneath the weight of terror.

And that's when he caught a glance of the mirror. The illusion captured within the glass inflicted Hisoka with a deep sense of relief.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called out to the image of his partner, violet eyes pleading with him. No... The dream of mirrors, could it have meant that Tsuzuki was trapped? Is this how the guests had been disappearing? He didn't care about the consequences, he was boundless now. He only cared about the image displayed to him on the mirror... Tsuzuki...

Hisoka rushed to the mirror, heart pounding viciously in his chest as Tsuzuki turned. "Wait!" he called, his voice strained by the intense crushing he felt in his heart. Where was he going without him?

Tsuzuki descended into the surrounding midst until the reflection had cleared again. Hisoka was now faced with his own terrified expression staring back at him.

"Tsuzuki... I'm coming." With the slightest push, the mirror acted as a doorway. Hisoka proceeded through, embraced by the darkness that engulfed him now, and the haunting chill of a familiar childlike voice.

"You're it."

* * *

**TBC. **

... unless you don't review!


	3. Chapter 3

The witching hour of midnight was dawning before Tsuzuki returned back to the guest room. He had expected Hisoka to be sleeping by now, so when the quiet, still of the dark room gave way to the groan of the tired hinges, Tsuzuki froze. He peered inward to see if Hisoka gave any hint of stirring at the noise, but it seemed the pale sheets dyed in moonlit indigo were absent of the sleeping boy.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki forgot his composure and entered the room, despite the protest given by the wood flooring's creak. "Hisoka…"

He gave a gentle rap on the dark cherry wood door leading to the bathing room before turning the crystal knob and poking in his head. There sat the wide claw foot tub accented with never-before-used linens and bath necessities. Two round mirrors framed in sparkling gold with flowing floral lacing the round reflective surface sat royally above pair pedestal sinks. No Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" a bewildered Tsuzuki called, standing within the frame of the door. Where would he have gone in the middle of the night? There was no note visible to Tsuzuki, no word to where he might have escaped to. Again, he called his name, but was only assured of his absence by the quiet chill of no reply.

Tsuzuki turned, eyes catching a quick view of the mirror. Had he just seen a figure pass through? A dark, darting creature, like a raven. He could have sworn he caught a pale face…

**XvX**

Where was he?

Hisoka had been trailing through a maze. The barriers separating him from his destination - Tsuzuki - were all reflective. Everywhere he looked he could see his own reflection peering back at him. He would see tunnels made by the mirrors opposite each other, and he would feel to find only the cold glass beneath his sweaty palm.

A maze constructed of _mirrors_.

Occasionally, he would hear the small child who lured him in giggle at his feverish and failing attempts. He would turn swiftly, and at times he would see the image of the dark haired ghost darting through the mirrors, and she would vanish just as quickly. Was this just her game? Could this maze be where the occupants had been disappearing?

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka screamed. He just needed assurance that he was somewhere near… He just needed to know that he wasn't lost. He needed Tsuzuki.

He refused to believe that the image of Tsuzuki he had seen in the mirror was an illusion manifested to lure him in. Tsuzuki was here… He had to be.

"Tsuzuki…"

He was alone.

**XvX**

"Gushoshin! Thanks for coming on such short notice!" A relieved Tsuzuki greeted the elder brother Gushoshin as he waddled in through the door, trudging a briefcase behind.

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki," Gushoshin peeped, propping himself up on the cherry wood Victorian carved desk the room offered. There, he unleashed his laptop and conjured his stored files concerning the case. "If it concerns the boy's safety, we're always willing to help!"

"That's what I love about you guys," beamed Tsuzuki. "Always willing to help Hisoka and I when in need!"

"Who said anything about you?"

"…" Tsuzuki sniffed. "That's so mean!"

"Here's what brother and I have gathered so far," began Gushoshin, Tsuzuki trailing over to the laptop attentively. The scan of a newspaper article featuring the Mansion loaded on the screen. "Before this Mansion turned into a…" Gushoshin paused. "Honeymoon Bed and Breakfast…"

Tsuzuki blushed.

"The Mansion was used for many generations of the Tamura's before Yukata and his late wife, Midori. After Midori died, Yukata's daughter, Yumiko, was struck with an illness. That's when rumors began to speculate the place was haunted by her ghost. There was laughter in the halls at night, and guests have claimed to see her reflection in mirrors…"

Tsuzuki remembered the image of a girl in the mirror his eyes caught in the washroom. He shivered. Could that have been the ghost of Yumiko? Tsuzuki informed Gushoshin of their brief encounter. Gushoshin jumped to his feet (a true example of a death defying leap), and began to pace.

"Tsuzuki, there's something else that I haven't mentioned yet," Gushoshin's voice seemed to quiet from his previous tone, as if alerting Tsuzuki of the shock to come.

Tsuzuki's face melted with the seriousness of Gushoshin's tone, asking carefully, "What is it?"

"It's about Kurosaki," Gushoshin began. "It seems… Our fears have been realized. Kurosaki has disappeared along with the other two guests… His profile has shown up on the files along with the other two cases."

"Hisoka's one of the victims?" Tsuzuki expression devastated.

"As long as he remains inside the spiritual blockade, he won't be able to get out," confirmed Gushoshin gravely.

After recovering from the initial shock, Tsuzuki leaned himself against the window. Violet eyes peered between the blinds, the wake of pastels hinting the blue of a new day, shone on the golden waves of the ocean. The beauty of the quiet Summer morning posed little comfort as the guild writhed and tangled within Tsuzuki's senses.

Why couldn't he have stayed during the night? Hisoka needed someone, and he abandoned him, the swelling of his heart selfishly distorting his aim. He had left to comfort himself, having been personally offended by Hisoka's withdrawn behavior. Was Hisoka hurting right now, somewhere far beyond his reach? Alone…

"Let's get to work."

**XvX**

"Of course, the Inn embraces your company."

The Mansion's owner had stood to greet the presence standing before him, cordially taking the other man's hand in his own to give a firm shake. The two figures stood within Tamura's office, the ceiling coveted the pair in the shape of an archway, the light of dawn pouring through the windows overhead.

"Well, I'm very pleased to hear of the Inn's success," poured the man's voice, thick and slow, like honey. There was a clear smile hinted in his tone, betraying the depth of genuine pleasure in which he spoke.

"Yes," Tamura responded, a faint stammer of hesitance. A pause, before Tamura sighed. "She's lonely…"

"Poor darling. Can you blame her?" asked the visitor dwelling in his presence.

"People have been disappearing!" Tamura added, urgent to get his point across. "This needs to end."

"She's a little girl. You can't deny her of her dolls," the man lifted his head and offered a distressed Tamura a slow and unsettling smile. It blended on his fair features with ease. His eyes, like glacier seas, shone with the radiance of his hair, which seemed constructed by stringing the stars of an astral sky. A pale devil in an angel's guise.

"This can't go on… Dr. Muraki."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm aware that this chapter was pretty short, and overall… Boring. Trust me, it's going to get a lot better, so continue reading.

Thanks for the positive feedback! -Hugs to all.- I'm glad you acknowledged that my attempt to stay completely in character wasn't in vain… I always put extreme importance on that in particular! I had a lot of fun with Konoe and Tatsumi in chapter 1. Tsuzuki is, like, my role model (VERY sad but true) so I had to do the goofball justice. Of course I love Hisoka, his eyes captivate me in the manga. They're the saddest eyes I've ever seen (with the exception of Katou Yue… Yes, his eyes seem sad to me. But maybe Yuki-sama was just going for drugged out… oo;;…). Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters this thing's going to be… I know it's not going to be _too _long. I'm planning on making this storyline lead to another centering around everyone's favorite sadistic doctor…

So, don't forget to keep giving me your input!


End file.
